Serena
Serena is the placeholder name of a female background Earth pony with a blue coat, white mane and tail, amber eyes, and a cutie mark usually of three carrots and rarely of a pineapple. Development and design Serena shares her design and carrots cutie mark with Golden Harvest, "Maroon Carrot", S01E11 Unnamed Earth Mare #4, S01E11 Unnamed Earth Mare #5, and "Berry Icicle", her design and sometimes carrots cutie mark with Spring Forward, her design and coat color with S04E12 Unnamed Earth Mare #3, her design with Daisy, Caramel Apple, Lucky Star, S01E03 Unnamed Earth Mare #3, Blueberry Curls, "Lilac Blossom", "Mint Swirl", S04E08 Unnamed Earth Mare #2, "Apple Top", "Swirly Cotton", S04E22 Unnamed Earth Mare #19, S04E12 Unnamed Earth Mare #1, S04E22 Unnamed Earth Mare #10, S04E12 Unnamed Earth Mare #4, S04E22 Unnamed Earth Mare #14, "Cornflower", "Hazel Harvest", "Bell Perin", and S04E22 Unnamed Earth Mare #9, her mane and tail style with Strawberry Sunrise, her tail style and pineapple cutie mark with S05E12 Unnamed Unicorn Mare #3, her tail style with Twinkleshine, Lemon Hearts, Apple Stars, Cipher Splash, S04E12 Unnamed Unicorn Mare #4, "Golden Glory", S02E26 Unnamed Unicorn Mare #2, S02E26 Unnamed Unicorn Mare #8, S02E26 Unnamed Unicorn Mare #5, "Nook", S02E05 Unnamed Unicorn Mare #1, S04E08 Unnamed Unicorn Mare #1, "Ocean Breeze", S04E24 Unnamed Unicorn Mare #3, S04E24 Unnamed Earth Mare #4, "Precious", "Cloverbelle", "Violet Velvet", and Virgo. She is colored similarly to the G1 pony Princess Serena. She, along with Prim Posy and Lemony Gem and as well as "Tornado Bolt", Cotton Cloudy, "Princess Erroria", "Noi", Aura, Liza Doolots, "Dinky Doo", "Pinkie Feather", "Rainy Feather", "Mango Dash", and "Sweet Pop", was to appear in Friendship is Magic, part 2.AssetsLicensor.zip. Archived. Depiction in the series Serena first appears in The Ticket Master throwing Twilight Sparkle up into the air during The Ticket Song. Along with the other ponies, she is surprised to learn that Twilight has an extra ticket to the Grand Galloping Gala. She appears later at Princess Celestia's party in A Bird in the Hoof. Serena appears several times throughout The Best Night Ever: in Rainbow Dash's fantasy in At the Gala and in the Canterlot castle ballroom. As of season two, Serena appears in the opening sequence riding the Friendship Express train. In Luna Eclipsed, she briefly appears running away from the Ponyville square as the town descends into chaos during Princess Luna's visit. In season three, Serena appears in the crowd outside the Golden Oak Library complaining to Twilight about Pinkie Pie's clones in Too Many Pinkie Pies. She also appears very briefly at the beginning of Sleepless in Ponyville standing next to Warm Front. In season four, Serena appears in Canterlot during preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration in Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1. In Three's A Crowd, she visits the Star Swirl the Bearded Traveling Museum in a Star Swirl costume. Serena also appears in Cheese Sandwich's flashback in Pinkie Pride, carries a sword across the Rainbow Falls Traders Exchange in Trade Ya!, spectates the Games in Equestria Games, and has an unfortunate encounter with Lord Tirek in Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1. In season five, Serena appears with a pineapple cutie mark in The Cutie Map - Part 2 among the ponies of Our Town when they reclaim their cutie marks. She appears as a guest of the Grand Galloping Gala again in Make New Friends but Keep Discord and watches the Wonderbolts' aerial practice in Rarity Investigates! In season six, she appears in Spice Up Your Life. Appearances Times are approximate. Other depictions In the IDW comics' , Serena appears on page 12 selling carrots in the Ponyville marketplace. Gallery References Category:Background characters